In a cellular type wireless communication system, a channel condition is deteriorated due to a geographical condition or a distance between a terminal and a base station or the movement of the terminal, such that communication between the terminal and the base station is not smoothly performed. For example, even in a service area of the base station a radio wave shadow area is formed by an enclosed building such as an office or a house. As a result, the wireless communication system provides a femto cell service for providing a high-speed data service while solving a problem in providing a service in the radio wave shadow area.
Herein, a femto cell is a micro mobile communication base station accessing a mobile communication core network through a broadband network installed in the inside of a home or the office. The name of the femto cell is a compound word of ‘femto’ meaning 10−15 and ‘cell’ representing a communicatable range for movement transition. The femto cell represents a base station capable of providing coverage of a cell radius of 10 m or less.
Since the femto base station uses a commercial broadband network such as a digital subscriber loop (DSL) or a cable modem installed inside as a back hole, the femto base station may be installed by users themselves. At this time, since the femto base station is installed by the users themselves, electric power required by the femto base station should be directly supplied to the home or the office. Further, since a plurality of femto base stations may be positioned in a service area of a macro base station, operating the femto base station may have a negative influence such as interference to terminals of another femto cell or terminals of a macro cell.
Accordingly, the wireless communication system providing the femto cell needs a method for power saving of the femto base station and reducing an amount of interference generated by operating the femto base station.